O Banquete de Casamento
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Durante o casamento de Primrose Everdeen, um mal-entendido irá aproximar, de um modo surpreendente, os caminhos de Katniss e Peeta. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Jogos Vorazes, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Suzanne Collins. Posto esta fic sem visar nada mais do que entretenimento, e tampouco viso qualquer tipo de lucro com isto.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "El Banqueta de Boda", de AlwaysEverlark. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

 **OBS:** Acho que nem seria preciso avisar, mas, só para situar todo mundo, esta é uma fic de Universo Alternativo, a primeira deste gênero que eu traduzo. Este não é exatamente o meu gênero favorito, mas toda regra tem sua exceção... e esta fic foi uma exceção à regra. Espero que gostem.

* * *

 **O BANQUETE DE CASAMENTO**

Katniss fechou os olhos, por um instante, para poder parar a espiral de movimento que via ao seu redor. Parecia-lhe mentira que Prim tivesse acabado de responder "Sim, eu aceito" para Rory Hawthorne.

Era o casamento de sua irmã mais nova e ela estava decidida a que tudo corresse bem, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse de ser outra Katniss durante aquele dia, já que a verdadeira Katniss tinha horror a tudo o que tivesse a ver com aquele tipo de comemoração, com o compromisso, e mais especificamente, com o amor.

Mas ser a dama de honra "solteira", e, além do mais, irmã da noiva, não iria lhe tornar as coisas mais fáceis durante aquela noite.

Se, por si só, o fato de estar solteira já não fosse bastante motivo para queixas, e a isso se acrescentasse a superstição romântica de Prim, de que, naquela noite, ela encontraria o homem de sua vida, a noite não prometia nada de bom.

Katniss não tinha conseguido segurar as lágrimas quando seu tio Haymitch acompanhou a irmã até o altar. Prim estava linda, com o seu vestido de seda que caía perfeitamente em seu corpo. Tinha o rosto arrebatado pela alegria pelo que imaginava que seria o dia que marcaria o início dos dias mais felizes do resto da sua vida.

Tanto Rory quanto ela não conseguiam deixar se olharem e acariciarem as mãos durante a cerimônia. Era evidente que ambos estavam apaixonados, e Katniss só desejava que este sonho de amor eterno se realizasse para sua irmã.

"Se ela e Rory não conseguirem, ninguém poderá conseguir", ela pensou.

Quando Prim lhe pediu para que ela dissesse algumas palavras durante a cerimônia, Katniss entrou em pânico. Ela não era boa falando em púbico e sua irmã sabia disso, mas disse-lhe que significava muito para ela, e, como sempre, Katniss não conseguia lhe negar nada.

Depois de pensar bastante, ela decidiu surpreendê-la, cantando uma canção, uma antiga canção de ninar que seu pai cantava durante as noites. E que, quando seu pai morreu, ela continuou a cantá-la todas as noites para que Prim, pelo menos, pudesse dormir sem pesadelos.

O fato era que ela havia adorado e se emocionado, e isso era o que importava, mas agora Katniss esperava que sua irmã tivesse piedade dela e não a colocasse em problemas demais naquela noite.

No entanto, assim que terminou a valsa, e ela viu-a caminhar até si com Delly Cartwright, compreendeu que não teria sorte

\- Patinho, parece que as aulas que Rory precisou ter serviram para algo. Vocês estiveram ótimos - disse ela, com sinceridade, tentando afastar o assunto dos rapazes.

Patinho, era o apelido carinhoso pelo qual Katniss a chamava, pelo fato de que, quando pequena, ela sempre ficava sem colocar a camisa por trás da saia ou da calça que vestia.

\- Bem, eu fico contente por você não ter notado que esse desajeitado pisou em meu pés por duas vezes... mas é tão adorável, de verdade ! E, falando sobre adorável, Delly e eu queremos lhe apresentar a alguém, Katniss - disse ela, com um tom travesso - É o meu professor de Artes. Você vai adorá-lo !

Ela lembrou-se de que Prim estivera tendo aulas de pintura como resultado de escolhas opcionais do último ano da universidade, a irmã tinha lhe falado se seu professor com bastante devoção, mas, se bem se lembrava, o professor dela era gay, e, por isso, ficou olhando-a, confusa.

Não que aquilo lhe parecesse mal. Se era um homem sensível, amável e respeitável como lhe dizia sua irmã, ela preferia muito mais passar uma noite relaxada, sem expectativas românticas, do que ter de flertar com alguém só porque fosse o que se esperava dela.

\- Para mim, está perfeito, Prim, pode trazê-lo quando quiser, eu estarei no bar tomando uma taça de vinho - disse Katniss, sorrindo - Sempre achei que os gays têm uma sensibilidade especial.

\- Mas, Katniss, Peeta não é... - disse Delly, antes de Prim interrompê-la rapidamente.

\- Peeta... - continuou ela - Não é que Peeta tenha apenas uma sensibilidade especial. É que ele é especial. Nós voltamos logo.

Prim puxou Delly pelo braço, enquanto se afastava até o lado oposto da sala.

\- Prim, o que você está fazendo ? - repreendeu-a Delly, escandalizada - Peeta não é gay, e agora Katniss acha o contrário.

\- Exatamente, Delly. Você acha que minha irmã teria aceitado, se não fosse assim, que nós o apresentássemos a ela ? - comentou ela, sem saber que, naquela noite, a irmã estava disposta a tudo para agradá-la - Há meses ela tem me ameaçado, dizendo que não quer ser apresentada a ninguém. Assim, Peeta terá uma oportunidade com ela. Acredite, se não fosse desse modo, a única coisa que ele conseguiria de minha irmã seria um cenho franzido. Sinceramente, Delly, eu adoro a minha irmã, mas me preocupo por ela não ter mais ninguém além de mim. Ela precisa se abrir para mais pessoas... e se for literalmente, é melhor ainda.

Dely começou a rir até gargalhar com o último comentário de Prim. Ela teria explicado de um modo mais delicado, mas sua amiga tinha tocado exatamente no "X" da questão. Katniss não havia saído com ninguém, pelo menos não seriamente, desde que terminara com Gale. E isso fazia pouco mais de dez anos.

Então, quando se encontraram com Peeta, as palavras não foram necessárias entre ambas, para que soubessem que tinham de guardar segredo sobre esse pequeno mal-entendido.

Enquanto isso, Katniss continuava esperando que lhe dessem a sua taça de vinho, e não viu como se aproximavam. Provavelmente, se os tivesse visto antes, teria estado preparada para o que encontrou. E o que ela encontrou foi o homem mais belo que tinha visto até então. Até mesmo deixou de respirar por um momento, embora tenha se recuperado em seguida.

A primeira impressão que causou o jovem loiro, atlético e com os olhos azuis mais brilhantes do mundo e que estava à frente dela foi uma mistura de decepção e alívio ao mesmo tempo.

De decepção porque ele não gostava de mulheres, e de alívio porque ela não teria sabido como se comportar com ele, caso ele gostasse.

No fim, ela decidiu que o sentimento de decepção ganhara. Mas estava claro que um homem como ele não podia ser perfeito. Pelo menos, perfeito a partir do seu ponto de vista heterossexual e como parte interessada, é claro.

De repente, ela percebeu que estava há algum tempo absorta em seus pensamentos, e que não havia escutado ao que Prim lhe dissera.

\- Me desculpe, Prim, o que você estava dizendo ? Com a música, e com você falando em meu ouvido esquerdo, fica difícil de lhe escutar - disse ela, desculpando-se e fazendo alusão a uma velha lesão que tinha desde os dezesseis anos, quando sofreu um acidente de caça.

\- Katniss, apresento-lhe a Peeta Mellark, meu professor de Artes, e um dos melhores amigos de Delly - disse ela, virando-se para Peeta com um tom formal - Peeta, apresento-lhe à minha irmã, Katniss, acho que já lhe expliquei uma vez, ela é veterinária e trabalha no zoológico de San Diego. Acho que em alguma ocasião eu também disse a você que ela tem o cenho mais bonita da Califórnia. Deve ser por causa da prática...

\- Prim ! O que significa isso ? - ela perguntou, franzindo, sem poder evitar, ao cenho. Em seguida, ela virou-se até Peeta com um sorriso, para que ele não levasse o que a irmã havia dito a sério - Prazer em conhecê-lo, e desculpe a minha irmã. Ela é a mais nova, sabe, e eu a mimei muito.

\- Temo que, neste caso, eu também o seja... - respondeu Peeta, rindo.

\- Ah, outro mimado ! - disse Katniss, juntando-se à risada contagiante dele.

\- Dificilmente - ele respondeu, como se estivesse envergonhado, e passando a mão pelo cabelo.

O gesto pareceu bastante masculino para Katniss, que percebeu como o seu estômago se embrulhava e amaldiçoou a sua sorte. Estava claro que, para um homem interessante que Prim lhe apresentara, aquele estava fora de seu alcance. Ainda assim, não pôde evitar de devolver-lhe o sorriso.

Por um momento, pareceu como se estivessem a sós e que nem Prim e nem Delly estivessem ali, com eles, muito menos o restante dos convidados do casamento, que podiam se contar às centenas. O gesto de Katniss não passou despercebido pela irmã e pela amiga, que rapidamente pediram desculpas por irem embora.

\- Bem, eu preciso procurar meu marido e continuar a cumprimentar os convidados. Vamos, Delly ? - disse Prim, com um olhar de cumplicidade que deu para a loira.

Uma vez que ficaram a sós, Katniss tentou quebrar rapidamente o momento de silêncio incômodo que poderia haver se instalado entre os dois. Havia algo nela que queria continuar a falar com o professor de Artes de sua irmã.

\- Bem, você reconhece que foi uma completa apresentação ?

\- Com toda certeza. Por um momento, tive medo de que o espírito de Bridget Jones tivesse se apossado de Prim - respondeu ele, brincando e lembrando-se de uma cena do filme, na qual Renée Zellweger interpretava a mencionada Bridget, fazendo algumas apresentações, não de todo verossímeis - O que, sinceramente, não bate nada com sua irmã. Juntamente com Delly, são as pessoas mais doces que eu conheço.

\- Você tem razão. De qualquer forma, a neurótica entre nós duas seria eu...

\- Pelo que Prim me contou, não acredito no que está dizendo sobre você - revelou Peeta, com um olhar penetrante.

Katniss voltou a ficar parada e sem saber de modo reagir, porque se não soubesse a verdade a respeito das preferências de Peeta, teria pensado que ele estava flertando com ela.

\- Você quer que nos sentemos em uma das mesas, ou tem vontade de sair para o terraço ? E uma linda noite - Peeta perguntou-lhe.

\- A segunda opção, é claro, eu adoro o ar livre.

\- Eu imaginava - disse ele, enigmático.

Quando estavam virando-se para se dirigirem ao jardim, Katniss viu como Glimmer, que toda a vida fora vizinha dos Hawthorne, aproximava-se deles.

Glimmer era tudo o que Katniss não era: loira, altíssima e esbelta. Mas não era isso o que a aborrecia nela, o que a aborrecia era a auto-suficiência e a banalidade dela. E que agora mesmo caminhava até eles, olhando para Peeta como se ele fosse dela.

\- Olá, Katniss, você está muito linda, esta noite. O vestido que Prim escolheu realmente lhe cai bem. A propósito, você não se importa que eu lhe roube Peeta por um momento, não é verdade ? Este cavalheiro me deve uma dança - disse ela, lançando-lhe um sorriso dos mais sedutores.

\- Glimmer, acho que agora não é possível. Katniss e eu íamos sair para desanuviarmos um pouco as nossas mentes...

\- Oh, vamos, Peet, você me prometeu ! - soluçou a loira.

\- Não há problema, Peeta. Imagino que nos veremos depois - disse Katniss, indo, sem dar tempo para que lhe respondessem.

Quando ela, enfim, encontrou um local para sentar-se, estava mais relaxada.

Geralmente as árvores exerciam esse efeito tranqüilizador em seu corpo e sua mente. Agora podia tentar raciocinar a situação, mas continuaria sem poder dizer o que a levara àquele estado: provavelmente fora por causa de Glimmer, ou porque ela o tivesse chamado de Peet, ou porque fossem dançar juntos... de qualquer modo, não fazia sentido ter ciúmes dela, mas aquele pensamento tampouco a consolava.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado, quando escutou alguns passos atrás dela.

\- Custei para encontrar você, estive dando voltas por mais de vinte minutos...

Aquela voz conseguiu fazer com que ela voltasse ao estado de agitação anterior, e fez com que ela se colocasse na defensiva.

\- Não havia problema se você não viesse, você poderia ter ficado com Glimmer.

\- Poderia... mas, sinceramente, eu preferia estar com você - disse ele, com ternura, enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado. De braços dados e sorriso brilhante.

\- Por quê, Peeta ?

\- Não é evidente ? - perguntou ele, com alguma surpresa.

\- Não, não é. Me diga porque.

\- Você não está tornando isso fácil, Katniss...

\- Não tenho porque tornar isso fácil - respondeu ela, com a voz um pouco mais brusca do que pretendia.

\- Em novembro passado, você foi buscar Prim em uma sexta-feira. Eu nunca havia visto você até então, mas naquele dia eu me atrasei, juntando os materiais de aula, e, quando me aproximei da janela, ali estava você, rindo com Prim. A luz batia em seu rosto e iluminava os seus olhos, e não é que você fosse encantadora ou bela, e que você me pareceu tão radiante como o Sol. Desde aquele dia, eu esperava por cada sexta-feira, para vê-la buscar Prim. A cada vez que você ia embora, eu repetia a mim mesmo que na sexta-feira seguinte eu me atreveria a me aproximar de você, com qualquer pretexto, afinal você estava com sua irmã e não seria tão difícil, mas conforme as semanas iam passando, minha determinação ia enfraquecendo, e, na sexta, eu não era capaz de falar com você, ainda que, sempre que pudesse, eu incentivasse Prim e Delly a falarem sobre você - Peeta suspirou, como se ainda lhe restasse uma confissão a fazer - Você era como um sonho, Katniss, e por isso eu preferiria viver no sonho, à distância, do que lhe perder. A única coisa a que eu me atrevi, um dia, em que você e sua irmã foram à biblioteca, foi deixar um buquê de dentes-de-leão silvestres, que estavam crescendo, no pára-brisas do seu carro. Quando Prim me disse que você queria me conhecer durante o banquete, eu achei que, enfim, havia chegado o meu momento. O que foi um alívio, porque, depois de ouvir você cantar... eu estava perdido.

Quanto ele terminou de falar, virou-se para olhá-la, mas ela estava calada, olhando-o com a boca aberta.

\- Diga algo, Katniss, por favor. Espero não tê-la assustado com esta declaração - disse ele, nervoso, e passando novamente a mão pelos cabelos, como fazia sempre que sentia-se desconfortável.

\- Você me deixou os dentes-de-leão ? - perguntou Katniss, lembrando-se daquele momento que estava muito bem guardado dentro de sua cabeça.

\- Sim.

\- E você não é gay ? - perguntou ela, confusa - Prim me disse que o professor de Artes dela era gay, e eu supus que fosse você. Não, não entendo...

\- Prim devia estar se referindo ao seu professor anterior, o Sr. Scott, eu o substituí quando mudaram-se para Anchorage. Posso lhe garantir que eu gosto de mulheres - e ele fez uma pausa, enquanto acrescentava com toda a intenção da qual era capaz: - Na verdade, há uma mulher que me deixa louco.

E, sem lhe dar tempo para reagir, Peeta segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, com ternura, mas também firmeza, e a beijou. A princípio, o beijo foi hesitante, como se testasse a reação de Katniss, mas quando percebeu como ela arqueava as costas e se inclinava sobre ele, Peeta aprofundou o beijo e lhe lambeu o lábio inferior, pedindo passagem.

Nesse momento, Katniss se separou e sentiu-se tonta, faltava-lhe o fôlego e ela sentia que não conseguia respirar, como se um buraco negro estivesse crescendo dentro dela.

Peeta, não, não pode ser. Isto não é real - disse ela, levantando-se, e preparada para começar a correr.

No entanto, ele segurou-lhe pelo braço, impedindo a sua fuga.

\- Katniss, é claro que é real. Este momento foi real, o beijo foi muito real... - disse Peeta, enquanto levantava-lhe o queixo com delicadeza, para que ela enfrentasse o seu olhar - Você e eu, juntos, somos reais.

Katniss se perdeu em meio aos seus olhos azuis e percebeu que uma sensação dentro dela se tornava mais calorosa, que surgia de dentro de seu peito um calor que se estendia pelos seus braços e pernas, até perder-se em seus dedos.

Quando Peeta interrompeu o beijo, Katniss novamente percebeu aquele buraco negro dentro de si, mas desta vez ela sabia o que era. Era desejo, e não angústia ou ansiedade.

\- Eu gostaria de poder congelar este momento, agora mesmo, aqui mesmo, e viver nele para sempre.

\- Eu concordo.

\- Então, você permite ?

\- Eu permito.

E os dois simplesmente voltaram a se beijar. Sem nunca mais voltarem a se preocupar em se separar.

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

Alguns anos mais tarde, Prim ainda lembrava-se de Katniss, já que ela fora a arquiteta de seu amor, e porque foi o seu estratagema que permitiu que ela baixasse a guarda com o belo professor.

Katniss lhe dava razão porque assim deixava sua irmã feliz, mas ela sabia que teria acontecido de um jeito ou de outro, que o que ela precisava para viver era do dente-de-leão na primavera, a brilhante cor amarela que significa renascimento, e que estava ligada ao seu marido.

\- Por isso, a cada vez que Peeta lhe pergunta:

\- Você me ama. Verdadeiro ou falso ?

Katniss responde:

\- Verdadeiro.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu queria escrever outro tipo de história sobre Everlark, em uma oneshot, uma história curta, que, além disso, fosse muito mais romântica e mais simples do que "Los Juegos de Nueva York". Que ninguém se assuste, porque continuo a trabalhar na outra. Espero que gostem.

Apesar de o título ter sido tirado do filme de Ang Lee, "O Banquete de Casamento", indicado ao Oscar de Melhor Filme Estrangeiro, o argumento não tem muito a ver com o filme.

Reviews & Reviews ? Obrigada.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, esta é a quinta fic de Jogos Vorazes que eu traduzo, e é uma fic que é um pouco diferente das outras quatro que já traduzi - o motivo, eu já disse lá em cima.

Gostaram dela ? Eu espero que sim.

E, caso tenham gostado... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
